I'm Sorry
by Bulbasaur-Is-Awesome
Summary: After the finale, Sky feels really guilty about the way she treated Dave. She's been waiting to apologize for a while, but can not find the right words to say, and plus Dave's body was never found, right? But one day she is put face to face with the boy she likes, and she knows that both of them have a lot of explaining to do...


Dave was ecstatic to hear he had been picked as Sky's helper. Not only was he ecstatic about the chance that they might hook up, but he was also ecstatic to know that Sky had made it that far. He got on the helicopter to the island, which was actually pretty quick; in fact it was so quick, that Dave barely remembered anything that had happened during the trip. The helicopter landed on the island, he and Jasmine jumped off of it, while Shawn ran over to Jasmine, Dave had instead walked towards Sky, no need to make things any more complicated between them. Dave asked, "Did you land right away on me too?"

He looked at Sky with a hopeful look on his face, Sky said nothing however just as she opened her mouth to speak, Chris popped up and told Dave that Sky didn't want him as a helper. Dave was a bit saddened to hear that, but then for some reason Sky had kissed him. When he questioned her, she explained that she had ditched him because she wanted to focus on the million, but now that the finale was here she could finally ask Dave on a date and asked him if he would help her win. Dave accepted he wanted to do anything he could to help his possible new girlfriend out. Then Chris explained the challenge to them, they were to bobsled down a mountain, make it to the end of a mud pool, and they would stop at an empty and open field, where no harm should come of them.

The finalists and their helpers were given a lift to the ice cliff. When they got there Shawn had decided to use Jasmine as a sort of sled, and she was using skis. That gave Dave an idea, "Hey Sky, let's forget about the sled and do what they did!"

Sky looked a bit skeptical at first, she then asked Dave if that would be a safe idea, Dave reassured her and prompted her to jump on. Sky held on to Dave, as they raced down the mountain, unfortunately they ran off a slope and became a human snowball, when they got to the base of the cliff. Sky and Dave tried getting out of the icy ball, they managed to get their heads, arms, and torsos out, but their legs were still trapped. Dave felt terrible for it and noticed a kitten near them; Sky then antagonized it, causing it to shoot a laser towards the snowball. Dave didn't know why, but after the laser hit, he felt like there was something missing, from his head to be specific.

Sky then asked Dave to climb onto her shoulders, he didn't know why at first, but once he saw what was ahead he completely understood why, he got onto Sky's shoulders. Sky then ran towards the mud pool, which Shawn and Jasmine were currently making their way across, Dave was hesitant at first, but Sky rushed and dived into the pool. He noticed that Shawn was coming back towards them and the two had a slap fight, and the next thing they knew they were blasted out of the pool by Scuba Bear 3.0.

The contestants were hosed off, and went towards the empty open field; they noticed there were 4 seats, obviously meant for them. Chris asked Dave and Jasmine to sit down, as he was going to show them some of his favorite clips from the show. The first thing they saw was Shawn's confessionals, in which case he called Jasmine's idea for the money stupid and didn't want to split the money with her. Jasmine was pissed off at Shawn for this. Chris then told Dave that he didn't want him to feel left out, which was odd because Dave actually felt the complete opposite; actually he was quite glad that Sky had been mostly honest with him. What secrets could Sky possibly have that he would not already have known about?

Then on came Sky's audition tape, in which she introduced herself. Chris stopped the video for a second, Sky questioned why he would use her audition tape of all things, but she was interrupted when Chris said, "Now this is where things get really good! Dave, you might want to pay really close attention to this next part…." Dave felt a cold shiver go up his spine as Chris resumed the video, he didn't know why, but he had a very bad feeling about what he was going to hear next, "But if I do get on the show, I'll really miss my boyfriend, Keith!"

Dave was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was hearing or even that he was seeing Sky up there, the same girl who had previously asked him out on a date. However, Dave thought he was probably hearing things at first, that didn't stop him from being frozen in a state of shock though. Chris noticed this, and thought that he had missed it. And being the "oh-so-kind" man he was, he decided to replay it just for Dave. He then realized that he wasn't just hearing things, and that Sky actually did have a boyfriend. Dave made that face one has when being heartbroken and traumatized simultaneously, and was probably internally screaming.

Sky felt like throttling Chris when she saw that Chris had used her audition tape against her, but she knew that she had to make things right with Dave so she started to explain about the boyfriend. But she was interrupted when Dave let out a scream of anguish, he then yelled, "You've had a boyfriend this whole time? And you didn't think to tell me about this earlier?!"

Sky responded, "I was going to tell you but you would-"Dave decided to just wave her off, as if it were nothing. She noticed this and thought that there was probably no point in trying to reason with him, right now anyway. Then Chris sounded the bullhorn, he threw the helpers these weird video game controllers and announced that they would now be hinderers. Dave thought about this for a second, he looked back at Sky and realized that this would be a wonderful time to get back at her. _"Only a little bit though." _He thought. "_I shouldn't do anything too drastic….."_ The finalists then were told that they only had 10 minutes to cross the finish line.

If they didn't then Dave and Jasmine would split the money. The two ran as fast as they could towards the finish line. Dave was having fun hindering the two, it was fun getting back at the person who took his heart and ripped it out, as if it were a button. He made sure to send a few rocket trees or so after them, before finally having stormy weather roll in and sitting back and watching the fireworks.

Then Shawn and Sky were in snowy weather, a tree had fallen over the two, Dave and Jasmine looked at the other's controllers and saw nobody rotated the joystick to make that happen, they decided that it was probably the weather.

Sky and Shawn had lifted the tree off of them, and saw the finish line in the near distance. Dave didn't want either of them to win, so he rotated the joystick to make a cliff appear under them. Shawn seemed to be ok with losing, but Sky definitely was not, she jumped on the cliff, and it collapsed. Sky and Shawn rolled down the snow into the finish line. Dave then blinked for a minute in realization, "_I wanted to get back at Sky for hurting me like that…..but I didn't want to hurt her this badly!" _ He thought. Dave exclaimed something a bit differently out loud, "Oh yeah!"

Chris strode in and congratulated them on winning 500,000 dollars. When Jasmine asked if Shawn was alright, Dave asked her why should she care, but then a flower popped up, Jasmine gasped and ran to be with Shawn, however all Dave could do is stare blankly at the screen. He didn't move, he didn't say anything, he didn't even breathe! But what he did do was think, he wasn't sure whether or not to be happy Sky didn't win. He then sat down and heard what sounded like a helicopter buzzing, but he had ignored it.

Finally he threw the makeshift controller on the ground grunting in frustration, he told himself that things could only get better from here. Suddenly growling sounded out of nowhere, and Dave immediately noticed out of the corner of his eye, that a bear was standing right behind him, all Dave did was murmur a sad, "Of course….."

The boy then sprang up from his seat and raced into the woods hoping to lose the bear. However, Scuba Bear did not give up so easily it chased after him for a while; Dave turned and noticed the bear was getting closer, "Noooooo get away from me!" He exclaimed. The boy ran for a while until he hit a tree, then the bear had caught up to him. "Heh heh, nice bear. Nice bear!" The bear slowly approached the boy until there was no room for him to make an escape. But before the bear could attack him,

Dave noticed that there were some tree branches, which he could grab on to. He reached out for one and felt bark against his palms, he grabbed it and then climbed the tree, one branch at a time. The bear noticed this and started shaking the tree, the boy tried to hold on as much as he could, but the power of the shakes overwhelmed him and he fell out of the tree. He hit his head on a branch, and landed with a thud, the last thing he saw and heard before he blacked out was the bear standing over him, growling.

On an island distant from Pahkitew, there was a resort, in this resort the former competitors stayed. Normally it was peaceful until two competitors, one of them carrying what seemed to be a life sized doll, ran hastily to the resort's infirmary. The person running the infirmary noticed the person they were carrying, and stated, "Put him on the stretcher, carefully" The people did so and quickly ran out of the infirmary.

The boy was in the infirmary for 3 weeks, sometimes he would wake up, but he would always feel pain in his head, so he often slept. For the next couple of weeks, the only people who knew for sure that he had left the island were those two people and the man running the infirmary. Dave woke up again in the infirmary, he noticed for the most part the pain in his head was gone, but he still felt weary. He rubbed his eyes and glanced outside the only window in the infirmary, it seemed to be a nice day out.

Suddenly, the person who had run the infirmary walked in, he noticed that Dave was awake, he then asked, "Hey there, how are you feeling?" "A bit better than I did yesterday…" Dave responded, the man nodded, he then pointed out, "You look a lot better than you did when you were first brought in, y'know…Hmm I think what you really need now is some Advil to help the pain in your head, do you perchance have any?" Dave thought about that for a second, he did remember packing some but no using it, as the events on the island were less painful than he thought they were going to be, at least until _she _happened…The boy then nodded, the man smiled and stated, "If you need me again I'll be here, now go out, and don't do anything too crazy ok?"

Dave nodded and left the infirmary, when he got outside; he noticed that he was on a completely different island. It looked like a resort, he then noticed a certain songbird running up to her, and she smiled at him and chirped, "Oh David! Isn't it a miraculous day to be alive? Who knew that once one of us got cannoned, we would be sent to this wonderful island?!"

Ella's eyes then opened and she blinked for a bit, then she shouted, "David? Is that really you? I haven't seen you since you left for the finale! And when Chris came back, he didn't know what had happened to you….I was worried sick about you….."

Dave stammered for a bit before speaking, he was having a hard time getting used to speaking to people again, he then muttered, "Really? How's Sky doin'? Does she hate me?"

Ella was surprised at how sad Dave had sounded for a second but the she remembered what had happened in the finale, she shook her head and reassured, "No she doesn't hate you…in fact I think more than anything she wants to apologize for what happened in the finale, however I have a feeling that she may want to talk to you more than you do to her.

She poked Dave's stomach on that last comment, Dave immediately understood, "I have to apologize, I did some really stupid things back there… But I don't know if she'll even forgive me….." Ella looked sympathetically at Dave, "Well, you never know unless you try! I have your back David, so even if she does reject you, I'll be there for you!"

Dave smiled at her silently thanking her, he then strode off towards the hotel, Ella then whispered, "Go off and be with your princess, David. After all that you two have been through, you deserve your happy endings…."

Out of nowhere, a boy with a big afro came and lifted Ella off of her feet; Ella looked up and smiled, "It's a beautiful day isn't it Beardo?" Beardo made a sound of approval, he then looked over to the juice bar and looked back at Ella. She then responded, "Yes I would love to go to the juice bar with you!" The boy smiled and carried Ella over there. They then saw a lonely girl sitting by herself, "Sky?" Ella asked.

Dave entered the hotel, and immediately went up to his room, he had been here before so he was used to the place. He remembered that he put his key under a mat in front of the door, so he got it out from under the mat; he unlocked the door and went into his room. It was spotless; he had made sure that it was spotless, especially before he left for the finale.

Dave had always hated dirt and filth, and whenever he got a lot of filth on him, he tended to freak out a lot. Thinking of that made him remember how he had come to have a crush on _her_ in the first place, when the teams were competing in a relay competition where they had to pass a pig around while moving in grease, Dave was picked to do the wheelbarrow race. By the end of it, he had grease on his whole body and started having a panic attack. Then, a raven haired girl raced up to him and reassured him, "Hey, hey, hey, deep breaths. You're okay!"

Dave normally would've freaked out way more, but for some strange reason Sky had a very calming effect on him. Dave smiled at the memory for a bit, before settling down. Dave had already unpacked after his elimination, but he made sure that nothing was rearranged while he was gone. After he did so, Dave decided to take a little nap; he was a bit tired and wanted to rest up a bit before he apologized to Sky. _"I'll rest up, and then I'll apologize. Maybe she'll apologize to me first…" _ He thought.

Meanwhile, in another area of the resort Sky was chilling at the juice bar with Ella and Beardo. Since Pahkitew Island had ended, Sky couldn't help to feel guilty about the way she had treated Dave, she stared at her drink, a raspberry smoothie, and stirred it with her straw. She had been doing other things such as working out in the gym, but Dave kept getting on her mind. Sky stood up and said, "Ella, I'm going back to the hotel. See you later?"

Ella turned and smiled at Sky, she then replied, "Ok, Sky. Oh wait, do you want to finish your smoothie first?" Sky shook her head, "No Ella, I'm not really all that thirsty. Don't worry about me, ok?" Ella nodded and turned back to Beardo; Sky left the juice bar, and walked over to the hotel. When she entered the hotel, someone immediately ran up to her, it was Shawn. Shawn then told Sky, "Hey Sky, there's a surprise waiting for you on the third floor!"

Sky looked puzzled at Shawn's words. Shawn was about to explain when he looked at his watch and exclaimed, "Oh my goodness. It's time to prepare Sammy for the zombie apocalypse, I promised her I would! Sorry Sky, but I gotta rush. Remember surprise at third floor, ok?"

Sky went up the staircase to the third floor, she then walked down the hall, she then noticed something strange. R302, which was Ella's room, had red lipstick on it, Sky being the good friend she was took a damp soft cloth and gently wiped the lipstick off. Sky then forgot why she had come up in the first place and decided to relax in her room for a little bit, and listened to her favorite music. Then the door opened, and it was…Ella. "Hey Sky!" Ella said in a cheerful tone of voice.

Sky took off her headphones and glanced at Ella, "Hey Ella…" She said. Ella smiled at Sky and asked, "So, have you seen the surprise up at the third floor?" "No…why?" Ella got giddy and exclaimed, "Oh Sky you're just going to love it, I know you will. Meet me up there at 6:00, ok?" Sky nodded; Ella smiled and left the room humming.

It got to be near 6:00, Sky was anxious, she could not help but wonder about the surprise that both Ella and Shawn had told her about. Then the resort clock went off to communicate that it was now 6:00, the contestants still remaining at the pool and bar went back to the hotel to eat dinner. Sky stepped out of her room and walked up the staircase to floor 3, the place Ella wanted them to meet up, When she got there, she noticed that Ella was staring at a door, Ella then noticed her and said, "Sky! Glad you could make it. I'm going on a date with Beardo to one of the resort's restaurants. I'll see you later! Also don't forget about the surprise…."

Ella skipped past Sky, humming. Sky was confused, why did Ella want to meet up with her if she was just going to go on a date with Beardo anyway? Sky walked down the hallway, she then heard sounds coming from one of the rooms. She walked back and noticed the sounds were coming from R304, "_That's strange, nobody currently occupies this room. Hmmm maybe it's just Sugar and Leonard doing it for the first time…." _Sky thought.

She knocked on the door, and heard some footsteps. The footsteps got louder, and the door cracked opened just a smidge, she couldn't quite see who the occupant of the room was although she did see what looked to be a person's eye. A voice croaked, "Hello? Who is it?" Sky wasn't sure who the voice belonged too, heck she didn't even know if it was a contestant. It could just be some random person.

The door creaked open a little bit more, Sky saw more of the inside of the room, but she couldn't quite tell who the occupant was. The room seemed to be clean, although it was only a tiny part of which she could see. The door cracked open even more, as if it were trying to provide suspense. Again, she couldn't tell who the occupant was, it was if her patience was being tested or something. Then Sky thought she saw someone, a brown and black blur passed by the only part of the room she could see. Then the door was completely open, Sky cautiously walked in careful not to make any sudden moves.

The first thing she noticed was that the room seemed to be completely spotless, it was if someone had cleaned it a great deal, however the room had seemed to be empty but before she could turn and leave, the door was slammed shut, and a familiar voice rang, "Hello Sky." She turned in the direction she had heard the voice come from.

"Dave?" She asked. The boy nodded, Sky stared at him awkwardly, she had wanted to apologize for what had happened in the finale but she was never really sure about what she exactly had wanted to say. Dave gazed at Sky for a little bit, he noticed how awkward the situation was, they both weren't prepared to speak at all. The atmosphere suddenly became tenser, for a while none of them said anything, until Dave mustered up the courage to say, "Sky, there's something I want to say to you…." Sky responded, "Me too…."

"I'm sorry Dave; about the boyfriend…..I should have tried to tell you more times than I did. It's just- I thought that- I didn't think that you would find out or even care." Dave had a stern look on his face, he then added, "Yes, but Sky there's something I have to apologize for, I might've been angry and hurt that you had a boyfriend this whole time, and didn't tell me beforehand. However, that didn't give me the right to hurt you like that, I'm so sorry Sky…..when Chris said Jasmine and I could get 500,000 dollars if you two didn't make it to the finish line in 10 minutes. I was so lost in my anger, that I forgot my own morality…..but I don't think I could've ever been happy with myself again if I actually had hurt you, even if you did break my heart."

Sky cocked her head and asked, "Dave, there's a question I've been wanting to ask you for a while now… It's about your elimination, I saw the season at the hotel to see where I possibly went wrong and to see how many cool gymnastic moves I made. But I heard that you eliminated yourself for me…but I noticed that the confessional was recorded not too long after I yelled at you to leave me alone. So why did you really vote yourself off for me?

Dave hesitated for a minute, he stammered, "I didn't think I'd ever say that….I said in the confessional that it was because I couldn't get a date with you…but really it was because I had realized I screwed up with you big time. I didn't want to get in your way anymore than I had already, so I convinced the other contestants to vote me off…." Sky looked shocked, she didn't say anything then she cried, Dave held her for a minute and then Sky sniffled, "I'm s-sorry Dave, I didn't mean to make you think I didn't like you anymore….I did like you and I still do, it's just you were acting so strange. I get that part of it was the Juggy Chunks, but you seemed to just become arrogant, it was a side of you I hadn't even seen before…..I liked the person you were before then. The sweet, funny, and downright adorkable side you showed me…The real_ you…._"

Dave smiled at that comment; he then reached for something in his pockets. He pulled out what looked to be a tiny piece of paper, he then handed it to Sky. Sky looked confused, "It's a note." Dave said, "I was going to give it to you during the first merge challenge but as you can tell I forgot….Read it Sky, there's some parts that I meant for you, and only you to look at."

The note had read, "Dear Sky,

I know this sounds strange what with us being on different teams and all but I still really care about you. Things probably will be awkward between us the next time we meet, an example would be today's challenge. But I hope that we can settle our differences and be at least friends…if you want to focus on the game, then I'll leave you alone but at least try to tell me how you feel…Honesty is the best policy, when it comes to any relationship, whether it be friends, family, or boyfriend and girlfriend. But any decision, you make I want you to know I will always have your back!

Sincerely, Dave."

Sky blinked back and forth between Dave and the note, she couldn't believe what she was reading, "_He really did care about me…" _Dave then asked, "Hey Sky, do you want to hang out with me some time? I know you have a boyfriend so…" Sky shook her head, "Had a boyfriend…he apparently was cheating on me while I was on the show. But he still wanted me to be loyal, yeah sure….. I broke up with him as soon as I found out."

Dave was flabbergasted, "Sky, I'm so sorry to hear that….do you want to hang out maybe next Friday? As friends? I know things will never be the same as they once were, but I want to at least be friends with you….."

Sky smiled at Dave and nodded, "Sure, I'd like that….." She then looked at the watch and realized, "Oh my gosh, it's nearly dinner time! Sorry Dave, but I've got to rush." "It's ok I understand, remember, Friday!" "Right, Friday." Sky exited the room, and Dave relaxed on his bed for a little bit. A lot was on his mind right now, much of it was about Sky.

Suddenly Ella appeared, "So how'd it go?" She asked. Dave chuckled before reflecting, "It went much better than I thought it would…..I'll be down for food in a couple of minutes, ok?" Ella smiled and ran out of the room singing as Dave just relaxed for a bit. Then he got up and went down to dinner and the only thought he had was how happy he was going to be on Friday compared to his previous mood.


End file.
